Changes
by DaisyBarker
Summary: Roxanne Weasley and Ottilie Diggory are starting their first year at Hogwarts. With Annie's family crumbling around her, and Ottilie only now discovering her past, their first year looks to be far from fun.


Hi, I'm Roxanne (Annie!) and I'm 11 years old. I'm so excited, because I'll be starting at Hogwarts in only a couple of day's time! I should probably introduce myself, but I won't go into my whole family tree (I have a _big_ family), but I think I need to start with my parents.

My uncle Fred died before I was born in the Battle of Hogwarts... my dad, George is his twin and my mum was going out with him... it hit them hard, but my dad especially hard. They were identical twins- inseparable, and it destroyed dad. So, my mum Angelina took pity on him, or maybe she just needed someone to replace Fred and dad was the closest she could get. They got married and had two (delightful!) children. Well, mum never really loved George, she loved Fred- now she had a little version of him, even with the same name- did she need George anymore? No, that sounds cruel, the real reason they got divorced was because dad changed. When he was younger dad and uncle Fred were both lively and happy. They even ran a joke shop together, but that stopped, along with dad's laughter once Fred died. I think mum thought dad would get over Fred if she married him, or at least try not to dwell on it. But dwelling is all dad has done for a long time. Mum persuaded him to carry on with the business, but it lasted about a week. His heart wasn't in it, only half his heart was there. He just moped around, never talking, smiling, laughing.

Mum was fed up with him- she didn't deserve him- she deserved Fred. They split up a few years ago. I haven't seen dad since. Sometimes I think, and hate myself for doing it, that if George had died, and not Fred, we would have been a perfect family- mum, Fred, who she loves, me and my brother Fred (although I expect he would have been called George then!). But if they had both lived, mum would at least have had the choice.

But I don't want sympathy, because we, especially mum, are a lot happier now. We used to live a few miles outside the village Ottery St Catchpole in a great big house in the middle of nowhere. Once dad was gone, it suddenly seemed very isolated. So we moved into the village, just down the road from my best friend, Daisie Jordan and her parents, (who are my mum's best friends!), Lee and Alicia. We spend all the time in each other's houses and it's like we're one family that shares two houses. We are- me and Daisie- are like sisters, we get along, but we'll sometimes argue! Although I am secretly a bit jealous of Daisie- she's so pretty. Her hair is long, jet black and silky. Mine is brown, but looks red in the sunlight. It is also _very _curly. Fred's on the other hand, is darker, almost black and thick, but dead straight. Genetics don't seem to have been distributed too fairly here...

Hey there, my name is Ottilie Claudia Diggory. How posh is my name? I live in the middle of Devon countryside, but some nearby villages are Buddleigh Babberton and Ottery St Catchpole. My house is nice, really big but there are lots of things that we don't have. Like a car. My parents can't even drive. It's so embarrassing because my parents are really old and are quite... strange. I persuaded them to let me have a TV and a computer, but they never use either of them, and have no idea how they work. They basically have no clue about anything, which is why I never invite any of my school friends over to my house. It's a bit awkward, but I'm still the coolest kid at my primary school in Buddleigh Babberton. I don't want to boast, but I'm the best at everything. At sports day, I win every race by miles. I get full marks on tests without even revising. I'm also really pretty (OK, so maybe I am boasting a bit!)-I have big blue-green eyes and wavy golden hair. Apparently I have cheekbones to die for!

Although when I say "coolest kid at my primary school", I should have used past tense, because I am now in my summer holidays before starting secondary school. 6 whole weeks of no work! I have being riding my horse, Eddie, almost every day. He is stunning- a thoroughbred, with a gorgeous chestnut coat. I woke up today early, so I could go for a morning ride before breakfast with Eddie. When I came in, I had a pb&j sandwich, which has to be the most delicious invention ever. Just as I was swallowing my last bite, the post arrived.


End file.
